Day of Destiny
by Gangrene Ace
Summary: Him has become more powerful then ever, he has almost ever villain in Townsville under his mind control and is forcing Professor Dick to make more Powerpuff Knockoffs. The girls must team up with Mojo Jojo to save Townsville, but can they succeed?
1. The Beginning

Day of Destiny  
  
The time had come at last. He could feel more power then ever before, he had been waiting for this moment since he had first faced the Powerpuff Girls. It had started quicker then he had expected, the villains just flocked to the area. He had made deals, made offers, people had agreed to his terms, they wanted power for one reason or another and he supplied it.   
  
Fuzzy Lumkins, once a brain dead hick was afraid of losing his land because he couldn't pay his bills. So he offered to give him power so he could fight off anyone who threatened his property, and that was his first soldier.  
  
Sedusa was a woman who felt weak, that needed to rely on her looks. He offered her eternal beauty, and a new strength.  
  
The Amoeba Boys, sadly his first failure. Three nitwits who wanted to make it big in the world of organized crime, so when he approached them, they asked to be unique, to be different from others, sadly all he could do was try and unlock their potential abilities, which was nothing. So all he could do was make them blobs.   
  
The Gangrene Gang, punk orphan kids wanted to be able to strike fear in people. A little change of complexion was all they really needed and he supplied.  
  
But those were only a few, he had others that owed him the abilities they had. All for one price, there would be a time when he would call them, and they would use their powers to help him rise take control. Now the hate was pouring in like never before. The age of HIM began now.   
  
"So many I helped, so now it is time, the price that I'm owed shall now be mine. My power grows so now you see, all hail your new ruler, which would be me." Him said in his pleasant tone as he floated in the void, time to collect his children, and begin his rule. The Powerpuffs would have to be destroyed, no doubt. He would force Princess and all the others to join in the fight as well. Mojo would have to be eliminated, he couldn't risk having the ape stabbing him in the back after he gained control. Ever since he figured out his mind spells wouldn't work on the monkey he hated him. The girls and Mojo would fall, and he had a special treat in case his warriors should fail.  
  
"So not so good doctor, how goes the little experiment we talked about?" He said pleasantly as he waved his claw creating a small portal in which it showed a tired looked man with blonde hair, glasses, and a lab coat standing in a lab with chemicals, and massive amount of sugar, spice and batches of things that were nice. The man had an iron chain around his neck which connected to the table, making it clear he couldn't leave if he wanted to.  
  
"It's professor, I'm not a doctor." He responded weakly, feeling the need to say it.   
  
"I DON'T CARE! Have you created my army of Powerpuffs yet!?" Him yelled at the man with his furious voice.   
  
The man looked frightened. "Why do you want them? I can only make Powerpuff Extremes! They don't last very long, and they aren't as strong as the real girls. I never bothered to learn how to make the girls as strong as the real ones, I need correct ingredient measurements!"   
  
"JUST DO IT!" Him ordered in his furious tone. He then used his calm one again. "I don't need them to be as strong, the weaker ones you made before will do fine, just as long as you make the amount I ordered, I want at least forty. As long as the all attack the Powerpuff Girls at once they should over power them. Remember Professor Hardly, if I hadn't been there to pull you out of that lab at the last minute you would dead. Killed by your own Powerpuff knockoffs. Then I was even nice enough to drain you of the chemical X that had mutated you and was making you quite insane. SO DO AS I ORDER!"  
  
Professor Dick Hardly was still trying to block out the memory of the night in the lab. What had he been thinking? The girls, he thought they were just like robots, and when the chemical X mutated him he lost his mind. He was actually going to murder Utonium's daughters, then his copies of the Powerpuffs attacked him, managed to stop him. But before the flames in the burning down build would have killed him, Him appeared and took Dick out. He had been strapped to this lab since he came to, about three days ago.   
  
"Please don't make me do this." He pleaded. "I didn't know before that the girls that I made could learn or anything! I thought they were just mindless little cyborgs, I never would have done it if I knew everything!"   
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You'll make the girls, or I swear you'll never see the light of another day! You mindless twit, do you have any idea what you're working towards here? The world will soon belong to me!" He screamed. He then smiled and began talking calmly again. "So get it done, got it?"  
  
Dick nodded in defeat.   
  
"Good, I'm going to run off now, I have some people I must collect. Good bye." Him said and the portal between them vanished.  
  
Dick looked at all the ingredients, he took the sugar, spice and threw them and some of the nice things into a bowl. Looking at the chemical X he picked it up. It was the same chemical X taken out of his body, so Him though he could order him around huh? 'Well mister Him, we'll see who has the last laugh..' He though and grinned, he had the perfected plan because there was one little detail Him forgot.   
  
"Do, do do do do, a do do do." Fuzzy sang along with his awful banjo playing sitting on his hard prison bed. Mojo sighed, he hated being cell mates with the furry moron, he had given up trying to get him to stop hours ago. The prison was noisy, very noisy, among the voices he could make out Sedusa, the Gangrene Gang and Femme Fatal. Those were just a few of the more powerful criminals in the jail.   
  
Rainbow the Clown who was once called Mr. Mime, Roach Coach, Princess Morebucks, the Smiths, the list just went on and on. Plus the small time criminals had been in full force lately, the jails were never this crowded before, he never had to share a cell with anyone ever. This was most uncomfortable, he would have to escape as quickly as possible. He got off his bed and crawled under it, Fuzzy wasn't paying any attention to him. He had managed to sneak a small laser into the prison, it was taking a little while but he had been using it to burn a tunnel out of the jail through the floor.   
  
That's when the prison began shaking. 'Earth quake!' His mind shouted. He lay close to the ground hands protecting his head.  
  
The prison roof was simply ripped off, there stood Him gigantic, holding it. He had been the one to remove it.   
  
"That which is owed to me will now be collected." Fuzzy looked up, he knew what Him was talking about, he knew this day would come eventually. As did Sedusa, the Gangrene Gang, and others. All the cell doors opened. "All will join me, for today my rain of evil will begin." None of the criminals seemed to object, besides Mojo who thought it might be best not to show himself yet and Rainbow the Clown who just trembled in fear.   
  
Him noticed Rainbow and he leaned down to his cell. "That is within you, will now be released." Him spit a beam out of his mouth it hit Rainbow, who was then turned back into Mr. Mime, who smiled evilly. He looked to the crowd of criminals, their hatred was pure, he became even stronger. He noticed someone he was expecting not being there.  
  
"Where is Mojo Jojo!" He demanded.  
  
"Uh, I pretty sure he 'scaped boss." Fuzzy said. Him looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh well, I'll destroy him later then."  
  
Mojo cringed hearing that, he crawled into the tunnel that he was still in the process of building. He had to remain unfound.   
  
Unlike Professor Hardly, Him did not need these soldiers to be capable of thought.   
  
"Listen to my words so sweet, destiny your about to meet, for you will serve me, that is so, so please let your mind go, my word inviting, hope you've seen, you mind is now mine it's always been." He chanted. Had anyone known what was going on they might have resisted. Him wasn't going to risk anyone getting to ambitious, so he would keep them under heavy mind control. Still allowing the hatred within them to shine.   
  
"Now go, attack the city, tonight the Powerpuff Girls will die!" Him screamed. The criminals cleared out, through the many holes in the wall that Him had created. Any guard who attempted to do anything had been brutally beaten by the prisoners, they had been out numbered and outgunned in the blink of an eye.  
  
Mojo shuttered, he managed to block out Him's spell because he had developed a mental block a long time ago in case Him ever tried his tricks on him. He would die tonight if Him succeeds, there was only one path to take now; he needed to warn the Powerpuff Girls before Him's servants got to them, or Him himself. He needed to help the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Allies?

Him watched as his new troops fled the prison, they marched towards the city of Townville, except those who could fly, who would reach the city first. The girls couldn't stop him, not this time and never again. He could almost taste victory, he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Now the world would pay. He looked he troops over, the crook with no special abilities would be useless to Him in the fight, but could make emotions run higher if he had them loot and attack people in the city. The more hate and fear the more power he have. He would first assault the city, yes attack the busy streets of Townsville, but he would use his powers hide his troops so when the girls showed up they'd be completely unprepared for the alarming numbers he would unleash.   
  
Fuzzy, Princess, Sedusa, the Smiths, Mr. Mime, the Gangrene Gang, Roach Coach and soon the army of Powerpuff knockoffs would be ready. There was no way the could survive, and Mojo could be hunted down later. This was his day of destiny.  
  
Mojo crawled out of the half made tunnel, and sprinted. He would have to move quickly in order to get to the girls before Him could do whatever he was planning. In fact it would be incredible luck if he managed to get anywhere near the girls before the red crossdressing freak struck. This wasn't a pleasant situation, he didn't like the Powerpuff Girls, that was widely known, but now his only chance or survival is if the could beat Him, which was also unlikely but his best chance. He groaned, of course the fastest way to the city happened to be filled with Him's troops, fortunately he knew Townsville better then any villain alive.  
  
He bolted away from them into the night, the stars shined beautifully that night. 'Of course it's like nature wants everything perfect for the end of the world.' He thought to himself miserably. He would cut through Townsville forest, hen he pop up in town in a few minutes. Him will have already started his attack, but it was the best he could do. But what to do next would be difficult, the girls will have already been called to get Him by the Mayor if Him didn't attack them directly. 'Well girls, you've survived everything I've thrown at you, so if it is not to much trouble survive this. Because now I need you alive.'  
  
Him's super troops arrived in the city. They ran down a street, destroying cars, mailboxes and anyone who got in their way. He used his control to make them enter a near by apartment building. A hiding spot, so that girls would no see the attack coming. The giant Him stepped beside the building and rested an arm on it.   
  
"If this doesn't get the girls attention, then nothing will." He looked to the streets below, there were those who had not been destroyed yet by his troops running from him. He smiled and opened his mouth, he spit out his acid beam attack incinerating the streets and anyone unlucky enough to be on them.   
  
The hotline buzzed. The girls who had been sleeping were rudely awaken.   
  
"Aw man....this had better be good." Buttercup complained. Blossom drowsily got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Yes Mayor......Him is attacking Downtown Townsville! We're on our way!" She promised. Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes shot open, they were now awake.  
  
"That wacko couldn't wait until morning to get pounded?" Buttercup complained.  
  
"Why can't Him be more like Mojo? At least he sleeps the same time we do." Bubbles said. Him was not someone who could be pounded in five seconds like Mojo or Fuzzy, with Him there was always serious danger. No school tomorrow so the Professor would not be on their backs about curfew. The rushed to the closet and got dressed in a flash, they would not fight crime in their pajamas. Then it was out the window and towards Him.  
  
Mojo rushed down the streets of Townsville, no time to stop off at his lab, no doubt the chaos he had heard after entering the city, the screaming the smashing noises, had been Him. To late, the girls were probably on their way to their destruction at that second. He was thankful that he had remembered to bring the laser he had at the prison.   
  
He only had one hope now, he looked up to the sky. He had been going in the direction of the Girl's house, if they had not already gotten to Him then he might yet be able to find them before Him does. As if on cue in the night sky in the distance he saw three blurs, one blue, one pink and one green. He pointed the laser upward, he had to get their attention and this was probably the only way to do it. He aim, he only had a few seconds to pull it off, if he it failed then he was doomed. He fired, and prayed.   
  
Blossom barely had time to avoid the beam, she stopped in mid flight as did her sisters looking down and seeing Mojo Jojo holding the laser. Him could wait, Mojo probably wouldn't take long to deal with. As they approached him Mojo felt both great relief and fear.   
  
"Hold it right there"  
  
"Mojo"  
  
"Jojo"  
  
They said in their usual fashion.  
  
"Girls, good there is still a chance I might yet survive this." Mojo said.  
  
"Don't count on it Mojoke." Buttercup threatened their long time enemy.  
  
"I am sorry I was forced to his weapons to get your attention, but their is something I have to tell you, something that you'll need to hear, something that if I reveal to you, you will then kn-"   
  
"SHUT-UP! What already? We've got stuff to do." Buttercup shouted furiously.   
  
Mojo wondered if they would believe what he was about to lay out to them. "Him is planing an ultimate assault on you Powerpuff Girls, he has every super-villain except for your truly under his mind control. He plans to over power you and destroy you, and he will. Any villain in Townsville you could beat, but every villain? You will be hacked, slashed, you will be destroyed eliminated and above all else you will be dead!"   
  
The girls looked shocked for a second. If it was true then it victory over to odds seemed impossible, they couldn't even beat the Beat-Alls, how would they win against all of them? Blossom had to be the one to think this over the hardest, she was the leader and ultimately what they would do with Mojo's information was up to her.   
  
"How do we know your telling the truth?" Blossom asked. Mojo sighed.  
  
"What would I possibly gain in lying to you about this? In what way would I be victorious if this was all untrue?" He questioned them. The girls couldn't think of any reason.  
  
"Well Mojo, then what in it for you? I would think you'd love it if Him destroyed us." Blossom still didn't know what to think of Mojo sudden helpfulness.  
  
"Him wants me dead to." Mojo revealed.  
  
"Why?" Bubbles responded before her sisters did. Blossom had a good idea why and so did Buttercup, but it was hard for Bubbles to comprehend.  
  
"Because I would be the last obstacle between Him and complete global domination. I am impervious to his magic and I might even be able to find a way to destroy him. I'm a threat he won't risk allowing to continue.  
  
The girls looked to each other, they had seen Mojo pull things with peoples emotions but....this was different, this seemed legit.  
  
"What do you think we should do Mojo? Him's attacking the city right now!" Blossom demanded. If Him was truly so powerful now then he wouldn't fear jail so murder would be no problem.  
  
"Ya people are getting hurt." Bubbles interjected.  
  
"Cut your losses, make sacrifices, the lives of the many out way the lives of the few. If you wish to live to see tomorrow then we must retreat. Hide, Him will figure out you aren't coming quickly, so you must collected fathe- uh I mean the Professor and hide."  
  
"WHAT WE DON'T RUN!" Buttercup shouted.   
  
"That's right mister Mojo, they don't." The calm otherworldly voice of Him filled their ears. "You were kind enough to get the four of you in one spot for me, thank you." Him appeared, his size still the same as before. "You should have known you wouldn't be able to avoid your destiny, for your destiny is to die fighting me." Him had lost the element of surprise, but seeing the Girls flying towards him and just stop and land had made finding them no problem.  
  
The girls and Mojo heard many foot step, from each side of the street Him's troops were now closing in on them.  
  
"TIME TO DIE!" He screamed in his furious tone. Mojo whimpered, this was not what he was hoping for. The end was fast approaching, he just hoped it wasn't his end.   
  
To be continued 


	3. Casualties

Blossom did her best to keep a clear head even with the odds stack against them. Mojo had suggested running, which might have worked a few minutes ago, but now with so many enemies surrounding them it would never work. Him alone was enough to force them grounded at the moment and all streets had been filled with super villains.   
  
She calculated, Fuzzy is usually enough to keep at least on of the girls busy as was the Gangrene Gang. Sedusa would be hard to beat with all the girls working together now that her hair was restored, by Him no doubt. Mr. Mime, they hadn't really beaten the psycho clown the first time they fought him, just reversed his transformation. Princess could be tough depending on any improvement to her suit and who could guess if Him had made any improvements to any of them and the lessor villains like the once weak Femme Fatale.   
  
The girls had never been this afraid before in their lives truthfully, and Mojo wasn't feeling much different about everything. It had never occurred to the monkey it would come to this when he first decided to strike back against the society that had made him feel like a freak, that had treated him like a monster before he even began to contemplate evil, when he had just been created. The world would fall to Him quickly enough, Him was a monster that was clear even to Mojo, but.....had he become like Him as well? Is that what he had wanted? Well, it hardly mattered anymore.  
  
The girls suddenly remembered the future that they had seen, a world where Him ruled supreme and even they could not beat the planets cruel master. A world where all their friends were either dead or insane.   
  
"Well, Girls, Mojo I do believe it's time you were shown off this mortal coil. Don't worry though, I'll take care of Townsville and the planet after your gone." Him waved his massive claw.   
  
Mojo felt something odd, a squeezing on his left arm, he looked over to see Bubbles hugging it in fear. She had most likely mistake him for one of her sisters in the confusion, yet he did feel strange about it anyway. Then the troops began advancing towards the four.   
  
"Stick together, if we separate it's over!" Blossom ordered. Bubbles let go of Mojo, the two faced one side of the street while Blossom and Buttercup faced the other. The girls readied their laser eyes and Mojo readied his laser.   
  
"Girls, I recommend you take no prisoners." Mojo said.  
  
"Not our style Mojo." Buttercup told him powering up.  
  
"We don't want to sink to their level." Blossom added.  
  
"So you won't either...right?" Bubbles asked hopefully. Mojo grew angry, he was a super villain, he was at their level, why did Bubbles not remember that? He looked at her, her big scared eyes.   
  
"I suppose not, they are under mind control after all, Him is the one I want."   
  
"Oh I'm faltered, BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET THE CHANCE!" Him shouted. He was changing even more, turning more and more into his ultimate form.   
  
Blossom fired at the quickly approaching Fuzzy, he was knocked off his feat, but quickly got up without injury. Buttercup tried Sedusa, but her hair moved to block any laser attack, and she didn't even get hit. Bubbles aimed for Mr. Mime, he just grinned cruelly not even slowing down. Mojo observed ,this was even worse then he had fear. He aimed his digging laser at Femme Fatale, it wasn't as powerful as the girls eyes lasers but should still have burned a nice whole in her. No avail, she moved quickly enough to dodge it and used her laser cannon to blow his laser to pieces even as he held it. Shrapnel became gouged in his palms, he screamed in agony.   
  
"Him, he-he's protecting them somehow." Blossom shouted. "We've got to make a run for it! It's our only chance!" Bubbles grabbed the injured Mojo, and then the girls took to the air.   
  
"GOING SOMEWHERE?" Him's voice loudly boomed. He was now in his most powerful form. Him aimed his acid spit ray and fired at the girls, they managed to dodge it even though it was lager then Him's usual beam, unfortunately Him's troops below the girls weren't as luck.   
  
Sedusa, Femme Fatale, Big Billy, Grubber, and Harold Smith were killed instantly. Some of them didn't even join the fight yet. Fuzzy was badly injured, his leg fried almost beyond recognition, it was fortunate under the mind control he was unable to feel pain. The Puny Roach Coach who was most unimpressive without his army was crushed by Fuzzy when he fell backwards after his injury. Many of the lessor felons died as well. Him shouted profanity as he realized what he had done.  
  
"I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOULS POWERPUFFS!" He screamed finally. The girls had not yet realized what Him had done, they were to focus on escape at the moment. a beam hit Buttercup from behind. Their was Princess Morebuck floating near by. The brat shot again, the ray she was using made far more potent by Him's magic. Buttercup did something Blossom always suggested she do at moments like these, she used her head. She flew behind Princess at top speed.   
  
"Your suit's probably real strong Princess," She said as she appeared behind the villainess. "but how about your jet pack?" She tore it right off her suit, Princess plummeted but Buttercup caught her and dropped her on a near by building. Her sisters had their hand (uh stubs actually) full as well. Him had realized he could not fire at them without destroying more of his own troops, so he swatted at them with his large claws. The girls had to focus on dodging the attack for the moment, not escaping. Bubbles was slowed down a bit by Mojo, which was not good.  
  
Poor Mojo was still in pain and his hands were bleeding badly. He vaguely wondered if he did survive this if they would ever work properly again. Buttercup saw opportunity, she flew up to the distracted Him quickly put all her strength into kicking him in the throat. Him stopped swatting when she did and looked to the girl.   
  
"CONGRATULATIONS BUTTERCUP, YOU SUCCEEDED!" He was clearly not hurt. "IN GETTING MY ATTENTION!" He smashed his claw into the small girl, she flew backwards painfully into a large building.   
  
"BUTTERCUP!" The other two girls shout as Him laughed. Bubbles put Mojo down on a near by building and flew to her sisters aid.   
  
"No Bubbles wait he'll-" Blossom began. She wanted to help her sister to, but realized that Buttercup had taken worse hits and bounced back, and the Mojo was now open for attack. As if one cue as Buttercup got up, almost good as new and Bubbles for a second felt everything was okay Him turned to Mojo.  
  
"ONE DOWN!" He said and spit his ray at the building Mojo was on. Mojo Jumped to avoid the ray, just coming within an inch of it fry him. Him didn't really care whether or not Mojo was killed outright by the ray, the building he was on began to shake and collapse. The injured monkey was sucked down with the piece on concrete.   
  
"CURSES!" He shouted as he disappeared into the rubble.   
  
"MOJO!" Bubbles screamed tearfully, he wasn't a friend, but he was someone who was helping them, one who was also family in a way.   
  
"No Bubbles." Buttercup and Blossom stopped her, if she got to close Him would get her to for sure.  
  
"It's to late, it's to late." Blossom said stroking the crying girl.   
  
"I'm sorry Bubbles, there isn't time for that now." Buttercup added. Him looked gleeful, the pain only increased his power.  
  
"I know." Bubbles responded, "But it is time for revenge." She looked to Him was such a hateful look it even caught the master of darkness off guard. Him knew his forces would be useful again later, even though their number had slightly reduced. But now it was time to use his secret weapon.   
  
"FAR TO LATE FOR THAT GIRLS FAR TO LATE FOR ANYTHING!" He ripped open a gateway above his head. The girl could spot a tired Professor Dick Hardly in a lab through the gate.  
  
"No way"  
  
"He's "  
  
"Dead"  
  
The girls said.   
  
"FRAID NOT, I SAVED HIM, AND NOW GIRLS MEET MY POWERPUFFS!" The gate expanded. Their was the army of Powerpuff Extremes Professor Hardly was forced to make, just newly completed. They were not as misshapen as the last batch was. A few where close replicas of the girls with minor differences. Some had slightly larger eyes, some looked deformed in one way another but they were clearly superior replicas then the earlier ones.   
  
"Oh my God." Blossom said not quite believing it.   
  
"NOT YET BLOSSOM, BUT SOON, VERY SOON I WILL BE!" And the knockoffs Powerpuffs flew through the gate into downtown Townsville. 


End file.
